


Hotel "Sunshine Inn" Floor Seven Room 1248

by John_Q_Sample



Category: Hanna-Barbera, Laff-A-Lympics, Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics
Genre: A Little Left of Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Homesickness, Hotels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Q_Sample/pseuds/John_Q_Sample
Summary: At the next stop in the hilarious Laff-A-Lympics races, announcers Snagglepuss and Mildew Wolf stop in their new hotel rooms to contemplate their next steps.





	Hotel "Sunshine Inn" Floor Seven Room 1248

The hotel lobby is absolutely crowded with racers, along with fans and confused travelers who just happened to pick the worst time to stay at the hotel.

"Look at that," Snagglepuss whispers. "News reporters. Live television, even!"

"And I was hoping we'd get to our room immediately," Mildew murmurs.

A few of the Laff-A-Lympics directors begin talking with the reporters as the rest of the racers head towards their individual rooms. Snagglepuss wanders in the middle of the room and stares at the scene until he feels Mildew tugging at his arm and leading him towards the crowded elevator. There's just enough space for the two of them and their suitcases. Mildew leans forward and begins pressing the buttons for the various floors that the racers need to get to. The three top floors of the entire hotel have been rented out for the sake of the racers, and Mildew and Snagglepuss are at the top of it all.

The doors slide open; Mildew and Snagglepuss press against the wall to let out the other racers on that floor. Up another floor. More racers out. Up to the top floor. Everyone heads out. Mildew makes a beeline for the hotel room at the end of the hall, the one the two announcers will be living in for the months required for the current race.

Mildew unlocks the door and bursts into the room immediately. He pauses, glancing back, but Snagglepuss is already dragging his suitcase into the hotel room. He kicks the door closed behind himself and drops the suitcases in the big living-and-bedroom. Mildew claims the bed closest to the window by lying down face-first on it immediately.

"Heavens, how are you so tired?" Snagglepuss jests. "You napped throughout the entire plane ride. I was afraid I'd have to carry you in here on my back."

"I'm just tired of all the traveling." Mildew's voice is muffled and barely understandable. He pushes himself up onto his elbows. "We'll get a year off after this last race."

"I was thinking we'd vacation together during that time."

Mildew turns with a frustrated expression.

" _Chuckle chuckle_ ," Snagglepuss adds, revealing his statement as a joke. He heads towards the other bed and sits down on the edge of it. "I think we're all excited for a break, especially the racers."

Rolling over to face Snagglepuss, Mildew says, "I don't think that's it. I'm tired from traveling, but I'm also just homesick."

"Homesick? Why don't you call your friends back at home, then? I'm sure they'd appreciate it ever."

"That's the thing. I didn't have a lot of friends. Or any."

"Oh."

"Ugh," Mildew says, and collapses back on the bed. "I'm just being melodramatic...I guess you'd have a lot of experience with that."

"Alright, wow," Snagglepuss responds. As he leans back on top of the bed, he considers what Mildew said more seriously. "But I think I know what you're talking about. At home, the only thing I have is an irritating brother and less-than-indifferent parents, which is why I was glad to be travelling so often in the first place. But now I'm starting to want to return, even! It's absolutely ridiculous."

"It is, isn't it?" Mildew says. "I don't have anyone I'd consider a friend, beyond you, and I have nothing interesting to see back home. I sold my house, too. Oh, and they got rid of that restaurant I liked!"

"Where are you going to go after this?"

"I have no idea."

"Well, I know for a fact that I'm coming back for the second season," Snagglepuss says. "After the year off, of course. I hope you'll be there, too...?"

"I will for certain, Snag."

"Thanks ever so large, Mildew."

Snagglepuss and Mildew finally get up to unpack their belongings; living directly out of suitcases has grown exhausting, more so than the preparation and clean-up of the hotel rooms. Mildew switches on the television to the news channel, then groans in disgust when it's only the reporters discussing the impending Laff-A-Lympics competitions. He switches a few channels and finds a generic mystery movie that Snagglepuss and Mildew are both indifferent to. The mediocre dialogue replaces their conversation as they prepare the room, then look around at the various wares available. Mildew is excited to find a decent kitchenette to the side of the hotel room, and he and Snagglepuss enter the room to admire it.

"I've just had an idea," Snagglepuss says, "since eating at so many restaurants has become so droll. Why don't we head to the nearest grocery store and buy some ingredients to cook something? A night in, even."

"You wouldn't happen to know any recipes off the top of your head, Snag?"

"Only a pasta recipe, I'm afraid."

"That sounds good to me," Mildew says. "I'll go get my coat. Let's just hope those reporters don't accost us on our way out..."

"Yes, let's hope."


End file.
